


His Royal Highness

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Prince Yahaba Shigeru needs an alpha to get him through his rut. Feral alphas are known to be a little dangerous, but Yahaba thinks that's just the kind of alpha he needs.





	His Royal Highness

It was the growl, that caught his attention. 

It was enough for Yahaba to come to a halt, at least, the heels of his boots making one last click as they turned to face the glass. 

“This one,” he tapped on it, “What’s his name?” 

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Your Grace,” the doctor replied, flipping through papers on his clipboard, “This one is still feral.” 

A gleam flashed in the omega’s eyes, “All the more reason.” 

“Your Excellency,” the doctor stammered, “I cannot approve of such a decision—”

“I’ve already chosen,” Yahaba gave a fickle wave, continuing down the sterile hallway, “In my bedroom by tomorrow night, Sensei. Much obliged as always.” 

That was the end of it. Because his word was always the final say. 

When Yahaba made it into his bedroom that next night, the beta handlers were already there, holding the alpha in submission. He was presented to Yahaba the way alphas were always presented; kneeling with their heads down, a collar around their neck and a muzzle strapped around their jaws. 

The prince clicked his tongue in lament, tightening the ribbon of his silk robe. “Is that really necessary?” 

One of the handlers tightened his hold on the leash, “Sensei said this one was—“

“I know what Sensei thinks,” Yahaba said with disdain. “Take the muzzle off.” 

“But Your Highness—”

Yahaba stepped closer and the alpha began to growl, but the moment he did the handlers tugged harshly on the leash, the alpha’s head shooting back and his growl breaking off into a yelp. Yahaba crouched down, lifting the alpha’s chin up. 

“Take the muzzle off,” he ordered, not breaking eye contact with the alpha, in order to keep him steady. The handlers had no option but to comply.

The alpha seemed caught in Yahaba’s gaze, completely unmoving as the muzzle came off, and Yahaba kept his fingers under the alpha’s chin, the touch ensuring control. 

“There,” he smiled at the alpha, “Isn’t that better?” 

A low growl began to rumble in the beast’s chest, so Yahaba leaned in to kiss him, clicking his tongue when he pulled away, “No growling. Or they won’t let you go.”

The alpha stiffened, but seemed to understand at least that much, and so Yahaba gave a satisfied smile, standing up again to face the guards. “See?” he told them, “He’s a good boy. You may take your leave.” 

“But Your Grace—”

_“Do you think me incapable?”_

The guards froze, because the prince could be rather unforgiving, when that tone of voice was used. 

Slowly, they began to remove the binds that held the alpha in place, and Yahaba was careful to secrete a steady stream of calming pheromones so that the alpha wouldn’t become unpredictable. When the guards made to remove the leash, Yahaba held his hand up. 

“I’ll take that,” he smiled as the guard placed the leather in his hand, and then dismissed the two betas. 

At the sound of the door closing, he tugged a bit on the leash, motioning for the alpha to follow him to the bed. When the alpha sat down, Yahaba sat down right on top of him, straddling him and humming pleasantly at feeling another person’s warmth. 

“Your eyes are glazed over,” he cocked his head, a teasing smile on his face, “Do you like what you see?” He tied the leash to one of the bedposts as he spoke, because Yahaba knew that soon enough he wouldn’t be able to maintain the steady flow of calming pheromones. 

The alpha replied with a growl that was more of a whine, and so Yahaba placed his palm on the alpha’s cheek, stroking gently with his thumb. 

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” he kissed him— slowly, sensually. “You’ve never had an omega in heat before, have you?” 

The beast gave a grunt, and Yahaba giggled, continuing with his gentle caresses, “Do you like the smell?” 

A hazy nod was all he got, as the alpha leaned in, and Yahaba allowed it, moaning slightly at the alpha’s touch. 

“What’s your name?” he whispered. 

“Nnn…tarou….” 

“Hm?” Yahaba cocked his head, “Tarou?” 

“Kentarou.” 

It was gruff, with such sudden sharpness to the alpha’s eyes that it had slick dripping between Yahaba’s thighs. 

“Ken-chan then,” he grinned. 

Kentarou gave a snarl, and Yahaba giggled, cupping the alpha’s face to bring him into another kiss. “You alphas are always so particular about that sort of thing,” he kissed him again, letting his tongue trace Kentarou’s lips, “Just call me _Omega_ for tonight. Can you do that?” 

He nodded obediently in response, and Yahaba found his smile falling off his lips. Perhaps he didn’t need such a strong scent to keep the alpha in check. Cautiously, he began reigning in his scent, allowing fewer pheromones to dictate the alpha’s calm state. 

“You were a lot easier to tame than I thought you’d be,” Yahaba said, straightening and shrugging his shoulders, so that his robe slid off one side, exposing the pale skin underneath. The alpha twitched beneath him, and Yahaba smiled, leaning in close, so that his lips would only just brush against Kentarou’s. “I’m starting my heat, you know.” 

At this, the haze in the alpha’s eyes seemed to disappear, sharpening in color. He grabbed for Yahaba as if on instinct, snarling in order to show off his fangs.

The omega shivered, the sight of fangs making his core beg with more slick.

“That’s much better,” Yahaba’s voice shook, his thighs clenching around Kentarou’s waist. 

Already he could feel the alpha’s heat growing against him, which only caused the heat at the pit of Yahaba’s stomach to start twisting, yearning for release. 

“Open your mouth,”

The alpha’s kisses were more teeth than anything else, but Yahaba was hungry for it, taking the scratching and the roughness with pleasured moans. 

Slowly, Yahaba began releasing less and less of his calming pheromones, allowing more of his heat to take over. Watching the alpha’s pained expressions was only made the craving at the pit of his stomach grow stronger and stronger.

And yet, the alpha was obedient, staying still while Yahaba touched and stroked as he pleased, dragging his lips along the alpha’s jaw. He’d been taught well, it seemed. All of Sensei’s alphas had this strange thing about them. None of them ever fully let go. 

Because he was the prince. And the prince was _not_ to be harmed. 

Yahaba wanted just the opposite. 

“Poor thing,” he brushed his knuckles along the alpha’s cheek, hoping to provoke him, “You look so desperate. I can already feel you against me.” 

He rolled his hips once, simply to hear the alpha groan. With delicate fingers, Yahaba undid the laces of his robe, exposing his chest to the alpha. 

“Ken-chan,” he smiled, “Do you want to taste?” 

The alpha gave no reply other than slathering his entire mouth over the omega’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, unable to control the bites that happened as a result. 

Yahaba arched into the alpha’s mouth, his fingers curling around Kentarou’s short hair, letting out a whine of his own. 

It’d been so long since he last felt fangs on his skin. “Eager little thing…aren’t you…” 

He tried to laugh, to make it seem like he were still in control, but the licks of his heat were starting to burn, his body aching for any and everything this alpha had to offer. 

Kentarou growled against his skin, _“I’m not little.”_

Yahaba shivered in the alpha’s lap, his heart racing at the sudden drop of the alpha’s voice. 

“That’s right,” he grinned, grabbing at the alpha’s face a bit more desperately, grinding his hips as he began to feel the sweat drip down his back, “You’re feral aren’t you? Show me—show me an alpha that’s never been sated.” 

Kentarou continued lapping at Yahaba’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting down _hard,_ his hands curling around Yahaba’s back and fingers _digging_ into the skin, Yahaba purring from the sensation alone. Feeling his head start to cloud, Yahaba unhooked the leash from the collar, officially setting the alpha free, because if he waited any longer, he wasn’t sure he’d be thinking straight enough to manage it. 

Upon being set loose, Kentarou didn’t waste a moment—he pounced onto the omega so that they tumbled onto the floor, the alpha rutting the omega into the ground with desperate whines. The robe that still clung to Yahaba’s waist was ripped to shreds, the thin cloth the alpha wore also tossed away without discretion. 

Though Yahaba would’ve preferred the bed, he held no complains when the alpha met him for a bruising kiss, filling Yahaba to the core with a feral growl. Even with the absurd amount of slick, Yahaba hadn’t quite been prepared enough—but that was exactly the way he enjoyed it most. The slight bit of pain, the way he could feel an alpha’s cock along every single ridge of his walls—the tug of their skin and the pull of the alpha’s heat.

Kentarou pounded again, and the omega tossed his head back with a scream, nails clawing at the alpha’s shoulders as he begged for more, bucking his hips to encourage the alpha. “That’s a good boy, Ken-chan,” he praised, “Deeper—“ 

The alpha _growled,_ baring his fangs, grabbing the omega by the wrists and pinning them up above his head, not once stopping his harsh thrusts. He bit at the omega’s throat, trying desperately to bite through the collar Yahaba wore, in order to suck on the supple skin that promised an even deeper connection. He settled for what he could, biting down _hard_ just beneath the omega’s ear, feeling a surge of pride as the omega cried out in pleasure.

Yahaba’s back arched up off the floor, his legs instinctively tangling themselves around the alpha’s waist, locking them in place. The alpha didn’t seem to like that though, because he released the omega’s wrists, and opted for his thighs instead. Yahaba was practically lifted off the ground, Kentarou bruising his thumbs into the omega’s pale thighs, forcing their skin to slap together in greeting. 

“Fuck—good—” Kentarou managed nothing but short grunts, words spoken between rugged growls.

Yahaba could only moan in reply, both his heat and the way Kentarou was ravaging him making it hard to muster up coherent enough speech. With what little strength he had he reached up, biting the alpha on the throat and creating enough confusion for him to get the upper hand. In moments, Yahaba had rolled them around so that he was the one on top. 

He bounced in desperation, clenching his fists over the alpha’s chests and crying out as he found his own pleasure. Kentarou tried to get up but Yahaba’s pheromones flared out, just then keeping him in place. For good measure, Yahaba wrapped his hand around the alpha’s neck, keeping with his motions and desperately trying to reach release. 

“Right there,” Yahaba tightened his hold on Kentarou’s neck, “I’m so close—” 

With his free hand he stroked his own cock, grinding down against the alpha, squeezing and squirming until he came with a laugh, finally releasing his hold on Kentarou’s neck. Given the freedom, Kentarou grabbed for Yahaba’s hips, pounding him through his orgasm, once again resuming control. 

A chorus of laughter was all that was heard, Yahaba dragging his nails down the alpha’s chest, “Yes—yes! Just like that—fuck me—”

They were moving again—Kentarou strong enough to pick them up, to let instinct take over and fuck the omega into the mattress so that his knot would catch. 

His knot did catch—again and again and again—until the alpha was completely spent, nothing but a limp tool that His Majesty couldn’t seem to get enough of. How many hours they’d spent in that room neither one of them could say.

“Just a little more,” Yahaba insisted, licking the tip of the alpha’s cock, holding it tenderly in his hands, “You’ve more stamina than other alphas, don’t you…?” 

The praise was enough to ignite his alpha instinct, the need to sate the omega stronger than his exhaustion. Yahaba giggled in triumph at the sight of Kentarou’s growing cock, the omega eagerly swallowing more of it, curling his tongue to further encourage the alpha. “I’ve never had an alpha so big…” he murmured, “Should I request you from now on?”

Kentarou wasn’t sure he’d make it through the night, let alone the rest of the prince’s heat. But from the way Yahaba’s mouth had a hold on him—he began to wonder if the one who’d never been sated was himself, or the prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot I did for supporters back in June I think it was. My first time writing KyouHaba! I really like this pairing hehe.


End file.
